User blog:Wingedone100/Drakia
Biography After the crazy events of Quan chi. And with Sub-zero under the effects of Quan chi's control. Someone needed to go up and Take Sub-Zero's place, that person was Drakia. After spying on Quan chi long enough to notice his evil sorcery to revive Sindel's victims and Sindel herself, she found out she could use her ice powers to take Sub-Zero's place until further notice, she left the Netherealm and went to the Lin kuei temple during the events of Raiden VS Shao kahn. She found a medallon isn't to good... on some woman's body, removing it, she places it on her neck. Then claimed the spot for the Lin kuei's "Leader" until Sub-zero's fate is finally known.... Combat characteristics Drakia uses ice powers in kombat, just like Sub-Zero, Frost, and possibly Noob Saibot. She uses her ice to power herself up or put her victim into a bad scenario Freezing Hell-'''Drakia's most dangerous move. She freezes her victim in place with a powerful ice beam, then they break free but violently get tossed through the screen at high speeds The enhanced version is called Freezing Death, which causes a longer ice beam and the victim gets frozen after the move '''Being Warm Won't Help-Drakia freezes the victim, then grabs them and freezes them more, covering them and draining health The enhanced version is called''' Warm Doesn't Exist, it causes more damage '''Brain Freeze-Drakia punches the victim across the head, with an ice cold glove covering her hand The enhanced version is called Hell Of A Brain Freeze, '''where she adds two extra punches '''Coldness Pro-Drakia covers herself in ice, gaining back health, can be done a maxium of five times per round, a sixth time will instead drain health There is no enhanced version for this move Protect-Drakia creates an unbreakable wall of ice, and any projectiles fired will get sent back There is no enhanced version for this move X-Ray-Frostical-Drakia punches her victim square in the face, causing there skull to break. Then she slashes there chest with her Ice Sai breaking there chest Grab move A-Drakia punches her foe's face, then slashes them with her sai. Knocking them down Grab move B-Drakia punches her foe's face, then tosses them to the other side of the arena Fatalities Final Frost'''-Drakia walks over to her beaten up victim. She takes out her ice sai. Then slashes there stomach causing intistines to hang out, they scream in horror before Drakia uses her Freezing hell move. Which sends them flying, and because of the speed of them being knocked back, there intistines fly out of his/her stomach killing them by blood loss''' Sub-Zero's Deathly Request-Drakia grabs her foe's leg, she takes our her ice sai and cuts it off, they stumble around before falling. She then jumps into the air and shovers her sai into there face Other Finishers Babality-'''Drakia turns into a baby and takes out her sai. But she accidently cuts the tip of her finger making her cry '''Animality-Drakia turns into a whale, she then crushes the victim whole Friendship-Drakia makes an ice cream cone for the victim Hara-kiri-Drakia freezes herself. She then shakes violently then explodes into gore and bones Looks Primary-Drakia wears a gray "Li Mei" style hat. It is torned up, revealing brown hair. She has greenish blue eyes. And like Sub-Zero, when she breathes she breathes haze. She wears the normal Mortal Kombat II Kitana look. But her shirt has long sleeves. And she wears long gray boots that fade into white, and the entire oufit is black Alternate-Drakia wears her same hat. Has the same eyes, but she wears a skin tight suit. It's legs are cut off revealing her leg skin. Her suit has some rips in it. Her hair is in a long brown ponytail, but the ponytail is kinda shaggy, she has short green artic boots with some rips on them-Item for unlocking:Drakia's hat Ending "With the death of Shao kahn. Drakia left the scene and went to the Lin kuei base. Where she trained her clan, after she finished. She destroyed all evil on the land with her clan. And was awarded with richies, Sub-Zero would be very proud of her." Character realationships -Sub-Zero's replacement until his fate is revealed -Leader of the Lin kuei Quotes "Freeze until death!"-Battle cry "Is this just a dream?"-Drakia when seeing Raiden take on an undead Cyber Sub-Zero "Great, I must now become the replacement of the Lin kuei."-After Raiden defeats Cyber Sub-Zero Intro/Outro Intro-Drakia preforms a backflip into the battle, she says "Freeze..." then she turns around to her foe and said "Until death!" Outro-Drakia laughs. Then freezes the foe's knocked out body, she says "Stay there" and leaves Category:Blog posts